Tangled
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Basically Kags and Inu were "enemies". Of course then Inu witnesses something that embarrasses Kags. She writes a song. Her band plays. Full summary inside. AU InuXKag Rating for future chapters. Read and send me your comments in a review please! Arigato!
1. Song Confession: Part 1

Summary- InuYasha and Kagome have been a mixture of friend and enemy to each other since elementary school. As they emerged into teens feeling for each other surfaced though neither would tell the other. After an odd encounter Kagome writes a song to try and hint at InuYasha (and apologize). One thing leads to another... etc. She convinces her band to help her with a plot. She steals up the opportunity of a school talent show to make contact with InuYasha through their eyes, through her song, and through her heart.  
  
WOTW- Listening to Maroon 5's Tangled made me think of me and someone who will not be named. I got the idea of my band singing it. Don't ask... I'm just weird. So I randomly got this idea to make Kagome sing it with her band to InuYasha. This is an AU (but InuYasha still had white hair and doggy ears tee hee) fan fiction and in this Kagome writes the song.  
  
Disclaimer- Okay I admit it! First off I don't own InuYasha and Co. ::sigh:: Second I don't own the song Tangled. Maroon 5 does. If you've never heard it then find some way to hear it. It rules. However the Mizfitz is the name of my band especially once all the members are permanent so don't take it kay? On with the ficcy!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
(my notes if I put any)  
  
{what Kagome was thinking as she wrote the lyrics}  
  
_song_  
  
InuYasha. The name resounded through Kagome's head. She stared down at her hands her mind flooding with memories.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Kagome stood by her locked pulling her books into her back pack. A familiar figure walked past. "Hey jackass", she sighed.  
  
"Bitch", InuYasha said attempting to kick her locker shut.  
  
Kagome caught it in her hands. "Try something new for once." He had feh'd and walked off. Kagome hummed a soft tune as another figure passed her by.  
  
"Key Kagome", Koga said.  
  
"Koga... shouldn't you be with Miroku and InuYasha?"  
  
"Now I'm where I should be."  
  
Kagome stood and closed her locker and turned to face him. "Okay what's up now? InuYasha send you to tell me something? Or did you come on your own to torture me?" Kagome smirked knowing if he was here for InuYasha nothing that bad would happen. Deep down they knew the other liked them. They just wouldn't admit it... or so each hoped.  
  
"Actually I came to... tell you... something."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Without warning Koga bent in and kissed her. The horrid thing? She kissed him back. It only lasted about a second before Koga ran off.  
  
Stunned Kagome walked dazedly to the end of the locker row running into InuYasha... who had seen the whole thing apparently.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
Kagome sighed a small tear rolling down here cheek. "How could I do that to him? How could I be so stupid!" She picked up a blank piece of paper as a song flowed from her brain.  
  
School Talent Show  
  
The principal walked onto stage. "Okay our last act is a band called the Mizftiz. The song is called Tangled. Enjoy."  
  
A black curtain rose as a song began to play. Shippo sat on a box playing drums. Sango was on the keyboard. Rin played electric guitar and Ayame bass.  
  
As the music played Kagome stepped onto stage and sat down in a chair. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt with "Angel" written on it in sparkly blue. Her hair hung at the side of her face and in her eyes slightly.  
  
Her chestnut eyes shot open scanning the crowd to make eye contact with InuYasha so he would get the message. After all she was trying to say sorry and let him know she actually didn't hate him. She began to sing the soft words with the voice of an angel.  
  
_I'm full of regret  
  
For all things that I've done and said_ {I kissed him. I'm so sorry InuYasha...}  
  
_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
  
My face 'round here_ {Cause you never wanna see me anymore for sure now...}  
  
_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear  
  
Would you ever turn your head and look  
  
See if I'm gone _{Would he be jealous of me if I did it again? Was he jealous?}  
  
_Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say to you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful_ {I feel so slutty now. And he was supposed to be Inu's best friend!}  
  
_Your just innocent  
  
A helpless victim of a spider's web_ {Not his fault Koga kissed me. Poor guy.}  
  
_And I'm an insect  
  
Goin after anything that I can get_ {Hm... okay well it fit.}  
  
_So you better turn your head and run  
  
And don't look back_ { Leave and don't look at me. You don't wanna see me now. And I don't want you to get hurt again InuYasha...}  
  
_Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
To you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
And I've done you so wrong_ {I kissed him back! How could I?!?}  
  
_Treated you bad_ {I was such a bitch.}  
  
_Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself_ {Bad Kagome. Shame on me! Ugh!}  
  
_I don't know how I got so tangled up_ {Hormones... damn them all! They blinded me!}  
  
_So you better turn your head and run  
  
And don't look back  
  
Cause I fear  
  
There is nothing left to say  
  
To you  
  
That you wanna hear  
  
That you wanna know  
  
I think I should go  
  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
  
And I've done you so wrong  
  
Treated you bad  
  
Strung you along  
  
Oh shame on myself  
  
I don't know how I got so tangled up  
_  
The music continued to play and the background was filled with her band mates singing shameful. She dropped the eye contact she had had with InuYasha through out the whole song. She hoped her expressions and the fact that she looked him in the eyes the whole time would deliver a message.  
  
Setting the microphone in its holder as the music still played she stared to the floor slinking off of the stage. Soon the music finished. There was a standing ovation and a chorus of people shouting... encore.  
  
The principal settled the crowd and gestured Kagome back out. "Now Miss Higurashi has written a song with a very strong message that also shows she takes responsibility for her actions. Let's have a round of applause for this aspiring song writer!"  
  
Kagome smiled sheepishly blushing under the hair hanging round her face.  
  
InuYasha sat in stunned silence in the crowd. 'She... she wasn't singing to me was she?'  
  
WOTW- The end? No! There is another chapter. The free periods of their days are too short for the talent show to go on in one day. Stay tuned for the next chapter where the second part of the talent show comes... and so does InuYasha's band. (Ooh plot twist... what now! Hahaha.... aha... hm.) At any rate what all will happen? Don't know yet. I guess I have to write it first. Well I don't think this turned out that well but... That's just me. Okay well review and tell me what **you** think please! Arigato! 


	2. Song Confession: Part 2

WOTW- Looky! People reviewed and want me to write more! YAY GO REVIEWERS! Right I'm soo not crazy...  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha and Co. (sadly...) I also don't own the song used here. It's called The Sun and it's by Maroon 5.  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
{Thoughts as song is being written}  
  
(My notes)  
  
_song  
_  
'Was she singing to me', InuYasha though as Kagome was brought blushing onto stage by the principal. She went on droning about how part two of the talent show would be tomorrow. That meant InuYasha's band had to play.  
  
InuYasha walked home kicking random stones. 'Was she apologizing for kissing Koga? That's impossible. She hates me doesn't she?' He opened his front door and headed straight to his room.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After a futile attempt to kick Kagome locker door shut InuYasha had hidden behind the locker rows to jump out and scare her as he went by. Of course he didn't actually hate her. Quite the contrary he liked her a lot. But she couldn't know that. After all she hated him.  
  
Koga went up to talk to her. 'Damn him', InuYasha thought. 'Why isn't he waiting for me outside with Miroku?'  
  
That's when he saw Koga kiss Kagome, and her kiss him back. A little awestricken InuYasha froze. Next thing he knew a blushing Kagome had knocked into him and ran past in a blind furry.  
  
He walked home mentally bashing himself for not telling his best friends how he felt.  
  
FLASHBACK END  
  
"Guess it's my own fault for not telling them", he sighed. Soon an idea hatched in my head. "Okay Kagome if you think you can deliver a message through a song..."  
  
He picked up a note book and a pen and let the words of his mind flow onto the page.  
  
Soon it was the end of the school day and time for part 2 of the talent show.  
  
"Now remember", the principal said before the last act went on. "We still have a few slots open for tomorrow if anyone wants to perform on the last day of our talent show. Now I would like to bring out our last act for the day. Welcome um... well according to this card the band has no name. (Okay well I suck at thinking up names so like they don't have a name. Deal.)"  
  
Miroku got behind the drums. Koga and his guitar took the stage along with Naraku and his bass. InuYasha didn't like Naraku but he played well. Ginta, Koga's cousin, stepped up behind a keyboard.  
  
As the music began InuYasha walked out on stage in black jeans and a red T-shirt. His white hair looked magical under the dim stage lights. As the music continued InuYasha took his cue to begin singing the song they had only rehearsed once. (okay sorry but any musician knows to practice more than once. Geese.)  
  
_After school  
  
Walking home_ {As always... feh.}  
  
_Fresh dirt under my fingernails  
  
And I can smell hot asphalt_ {Hm... well random detail works I guess.}  
  
_Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_ {Cause I'm not paying attention while I'm busy thinking about you.}  
  
_And I cannot remember  
  
What life was like through photographs  
  
Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_ {Cause year book pictures don't reflect half of what's happened between me and Kagome.}  
  
_And sometimes it's a sad song_ {Okay it might as well always be a sad song.}  
  
_But I cannot forget  
  
Refuse to regret  
  
So glad I met you_ {And I am.}  
  
_Take my breath away  
  
Make everyday  
  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
  
Gone through_ {Cause it shows that I went through everything with my brother and mother and father to get someone new to... to love?}  
  
_And mama I've been cryin'  
  
Cause things ain't how they used to be_ {They never will.}  
  
_She said the battles almost won  
  
And we're only several miles from the sun_ {She said nothing cause she's gone.}  
  
_Moving on down the street I see people I won't ever meet_ {Cause the neighbors are scared of me.}  
  
_Think of her, take a breath_ {Cause she makes me have to stop and think.}  
  
_Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps  
  
And sometimes it's a sad song  
  
But I cannot forget  
  
Refuse to regret  
  
So glad I met you  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Make everyday  
  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
  
Gone through  
  
And mama I've been cryin'  
  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
  
She said the battles almost won  
  
And we're only several miles from the sun  
  
The rhythm of her conversation  
  
The perfection of her creation  
  
The way she felt when she first saw me _{Hm... I wonder how she felt anyway...}  
  
_Hate to love and love to hate her_ {Cause she gets me sidetracked and paranoid.}  
  
_Like a broken record player  
  
Back and forth and here and gone  
  
And on and on and on and on  
  
But I cannot forget  
  
Refuse to regret  
  
So glad I met you  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Make everyday  
  
Worth all of the pain that I have  
  
Gone through  
  
And mama I've been cryin'  
  
Cause things ain't how they used to be  
  
She said the battles almost won  
  
And we're only several miles  
  
And we're only several miles from the sun_  
  
The whole song he had made eye contact with Kagome who stared back with a bit of a shocked expression. Kikyo not noticing he was staring at someone became overly happy believing he was singing about her. (I don't hate Kikyo that much... But I do think that she's a stupid bitch.)  
  
InuYasha stayed up with his band as the crowd cheered. The principal dismissed everyone. Kagome head for her locker. 'It couldn't be... He wouldn't... This better not be some sick joke.' She slammed her locker and went outside the building. Standing on her tip toes and shielding her eyes from the sun she looked around. 'Target sighted.' She began skipping towards...  
  
WOTW- Cliffy. Gee I wonder who she was looking for? -.- At any rate there will be another few chapters or maybe it'll become a nice long story. Anyway there might be another song too. Not sure. Also don't know if it will be Maroon 5 or not. This one was hard to find a song for. Especially since InuYasha doesn't sing. ::shrugs:: Oh and you should also know I left out a line that goes "the sex she slipped into my coffee" cause it didn't fit. Well review please and tell me what you think! Arigato! 


	3. Can You Be Serious Please?

WOTW- Okay wee! More reviews. Yay. ::false enthusiasm:: Okay well I don't know if this chapter will have a song in it or not. I actually don't think this one will.

Audience- ::gasp::

WOTW- Haha. I have no audience. Okay well here ya go. Enjoy!

Disclaimer- How many times are you gonna make me say this? I don't own didley. There I said it. Okay so just like go okay... Leave me alone. I'm so depressed.

As Kagome approached InuYasha an oh too familiar figure bounced up. Kikyo. They were ex's. And though InuYasha didn't like Kikyo anymore, she still wanted to go out with him.

"Hi Yashy", Kikyo said bouncing up. (Soory but Kikyo is gonna be kind of OOC.)

"Would you stop calling me that wench", InuYasha fumed.

"Aww why not Inuy?"

"Don't call me that either! Ugh! What do you want?"

"That song you wrote about me was so sweet."

'About her', Kagome thought.

InuYasha began laughing. "Feh. Like I'd waste a song on you!"

Kikyo kicked InuYasha's shin. "You're such a bitch InuYasha! I hate you!" She turned and stomped off.

'Typical', Kagome though stepping up to InuYasha.

"Hey Yashy", she said in a high pitched voice.

"Back off Kikyo", he snarled.

Kagome smacked his arm with a book. "I soo do not sound like that bitch!"

InuYasha glared down at her. "What do you want? What's the problem now? I haven't pranked you lately or nothin..."

"About that song you wrote", she said seriously.

"What about it?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't think I didn't notice you staring my direction while you were singing it."

"So?"

Kagome stuck her foot out tripping him and catching him in a position so that he's have to listen. "Musicians don't randomly write songs like that InuYasha. I would know. Now fess up!"

"You would know", he said pealing himself up. "You were staring at me when you sang."

"I was not", she whined. "Besides what if I was?"

Putting on his Kagome impression voice he said," Musicians don't randomly write songs like that. Now fess up."

Kagome rolled her eyes staring down at InuYasha. "Get off the ground."

InuYasha stood up. They did after all have the whole walk home to talk considering the only lived a few blocks from each other and InuYasha always had to walk as far as her house to turn onto towards his street. "Answer my question."

"I asked you first", Kagome said childishly. "Was their some hidden message in your song?"

"Yeah you play it backwards and it tells you my plot to take over the world."

"Can you not be sarcastic for once in your life?"

"Let me think... Nope."

Kagome stopped walking. A few paces away InuYasha stopped to stare back at her. "I'm trying to be serious with you for once. Can we call a temporary truce so I can talk to you like a normal human being?" There was a pleading look in her eyes.

"Keh. All right wench. I'll listen to you. And answer your stupid question. Yeah my song had a meaning."

"Which was?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"Do you have the lyrics with you?"

InuYasha pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket handing it to Kagome. "Knock yourself out. But what about your song?"

Kagome pulled a piece of paper from a side pocket in her backpack. "Right here enjoy."

They swapped lyrics. Kagome walked up her front steps. "Call me if you figure it out. IF that is..."

"Same to you", InuYasha said turning the corner.

WOTW- Okay that was a meaningless chapter but the whole thing was kind of important to the plot. In the next chapter we join Kagome analyzing InuYasha's song and becoming paranoid several times. A little bit of humor. Review please! I'll post the next chapter or two tomorrow! To all who have/are about to review domo arigato!


	4. Song Lyrics and Mir Mir

WOTW- Wowseeouselles! I got more reviews this time than any other chapter! WAHOO! I'm hyper. (Sprite cake me = disaster...) Anywho! Here's the next chapter. Oh and in response to bazooie (I think I spelled that right ::shrugs:: ) I'm an insomniac so till school starts up again... Well this one will be posted earlier.

Disclaimer- They aren't mine and that's all there is to it. ::nods:: Maroon 5... I don't own them either... ::sigh::

{Kagome's analytical thoughts.}

_song_

Kagome strode through the front door sighing heavily. She pulled out her textbooks and binders to do her homework. It took three and a half hours but she finished it. She had after all vowed homework before anything else.

"Okay", she sighed zipping up her backpack her homework securely inside. "Time to decode these lyrics." She pulled the little paper out of her pocket. 'Okay Higurashi. Now he wasn't necessarily looking at you so it might not be about you. Or it might...'

_After school _

_Walking home_ {Obvious.}

_Fresh dirt under my fingernails_ {Wha?}

_And I can smell hot asphalt_ {Oh yeah... they are doing construction work on his street aren't they. How do I know that?}

_Cars screech to a halt to let me pass_ {Ha he IS kinda oblivious to cars speeding at him... dolt.}

_And I cannot remember_

_What life was like through photographs_ {Oh yeah... His mom and dad are both dead. He has to get taken care of by his older brother Seshomaru. I guess that's what that means. Or maybe other pictures... Yearbook? I'm so paranoid...}

_Trying to recreate images life gives us from our past_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_ {Me? No not me he hates me. Well he was staring at me. Hm... That could change the whole meaning of the song!}

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through _{I do that? No it's not me... he's talking about someone else. Well then I did sing a song to him. Wonder if he figured it out? What if he did and then this song isn't about me? Hold it together Kagome...}

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_ {Um... I guess they aren't for him... Me either.}

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_ {What in the hells? Is he suicidal or something?} Kagome reached for the phone. {No finish reading...}

_Moving on down the street I see people I won't ever meet_ {He's so unsociable.}

_Think of her, take a breath_ {Me? Yes if nothing else for now I can pretend it's me.}

_Feel the beat in the rhythm of my steps_

_And sometimes it's a sad song_

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_ {Blah blah same as before...}

_The rhythm of her conversation_ {My conversations have rhythm? Far out... Oh tell me I didn't just say far out?}

_The perfection of her creation_ {Perfection? Yeah sure... we'll go with that...}

_The way she felt when she first saw me_ {How does he know?}

_Hate to love and love to hate her_ {What?}

_Like a broken record player_ {-.-}

_Back and forth and here and gone_

_And on and on and on and on_

_But I cannot forget_

_Refuse to regret_

_So glad I met you_

_Take my breath away_

_Make everyday_

_Worth all of the pain that I have_

_Gone through_

_And mama I've been cryin'_

_Cause things ain't how they used to be_

_She said the battles almost won_

_And we're only several miles_

_And we're only several miles from the sun_

She glanced over the lyrics again. "So there has to be an overall message", she said. "Could it be that he likes me too? No that's impossible isn't it? I should ask Sango. Hm... or I could call Miroku. He might know."

She picked up her silver and black phone and dialed Sango's number. Quickly though she regretted it and slammed the phone down. Picking it back up she dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello", a suave tone said.

"Hey Mir Mir", Kagome said in a high flirtatious voice. 'I can have a little fun first.'

"Why hello Rin Rin", Miroku said. "I wouldv'e never guessed you had interest in anyone other than Seshomaru."

Kagome laughed into the phone.

"Rinny?"

Kagome settled herself down. "It's Kagome Mir Mir."

Miroku blushed at the other end. "Then you're interested in me?"

Kagome smacked her forehead. "No I'm not. I was teasing you. Okay I have a few questions."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about the song InuYasha just wrote?"

"N-nothing", he stuttered.

"Relax. He gave me the lyrics to analyze. But he never said I couldn't have a little help. Just tell me who it's written about."

"You want the truth?"

Kagome dug her nails into her hand in frustration. "Yes lecher I want the truth."

"He didn't tell us. We just know it's some love ballad. Well... that's what I suspect. But you didn't here it from me got it girly?"

"Hey chill with the insults there. And yeah I won't get you in trouble with the almighty ruler InuYasha. Thanks." She hung up.

'So then maybe it was about me... Time to make a phone call.' She flipped in her phone directory to InuYasha's number. She took her cell phone (So he wouldn't know who was calling.) and dialed his number. Putting it up to her ear she heard a ring.

WOTW- Okay well that was a nice little chapter. Kagome wasn't as paranoid as I would've liked but I kind of got lost in the lyrics. Anyway! Next chapter InuYasha analyzes Kagome lyrics. And then in the chapter after that they call each other. Muhahaha! Until then. (Meaning later today or early morning or tomorrow.) To all those who have/are about to review domo arigato!


	5. More Lyrics and Kaggy

WOTW- Wee! Reviews! Haha! ::falls off chair:: Thought I was hyper last time? I've just had three marshmellows and sprite! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer- Guess what?! I turned Rumiko into a marshmellow and ate her so the gang is mine now!

Angry Lawyer Dudes- ::glare::

Disclaimer- GAH! Okay I don't... ::mumbles:: meanies.

{Yashy's analytical thoughts}

_song_

InuYasha walked down the street to his house. Fumbling with his keys he found the right one and opened the door to the empty house. He sauntered into the kitchen to find a note from his brother.

**Little Brother,**

**Second Job. New. Working at the cinema until 11. Behave yourself. Call me cell phone if you have a serious problem.**

**Seshomaru**

**P.S. The soda is mine. Touch it and die.**

'Gee how nice and unthreatening... NOT!' He pulled some books out of his backpack. Luckily he had most of his homework done. (Lunch.) He pulled out an algebra book.

"If X is equal to the square root of G and G is nine then what is sum of X to the power of Y? Wait what's Y?" He looked back over the paragraph. "Y is equal to the sum of 3 times H. H is equal to... ah forget it!" He slammed the book shut half way through the problems.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a piece of light pink paper with the faint scent of honey. 'It smells like her...' He opened it to look at the lyrics. "Time to crack this code."

_I'm full of regret  
For all things that I've done and said_ {Does that mean she's sorry for kissing Koga?}  
_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show  
My face 'round here_ {She doesn't wanna see me anymore?}  
_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

_Would you ever turn your head and look  
See if I'm gone_ {She wonders if I'd miss her? Maybe not me... wait of course me! She was staring at me! She doesn't think I'd miss her?}  
_Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say to you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know_ {Maybe she doesn't hate me then...}  
_I think I should go_ {She wants to leave? Maybe she wants to die?} InuYasha picked up the phone. {Hold it together and finish the song.}  
_The things I've done are way too shameful_ {So she DOES feel bad...}  
_Your just innocent_ {Yeah... okay I guess she means I didn't have anything to do with the Koga thing...}  
_A helpless victim of a spider's web_ {...}  
_And I'm an insect  
Goin after anything that I can get_ {She thinks of herself as needy?}  
_So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back _{She doesn't wanna hurt me anymore does she...}  
_Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
And I've done you so wrong_ {She keeps talking about the Koga thing.}  
_Treated you bad_ {No she hasn't... not on purpose.}  
_Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up_ {She feels so guilty...}  
_So you better turn your head and run  
And don't look back  
Cause I fear  
There is nothing left to say  
To you  
That you wanna hear  
That you wanna know  
I think I should go  
The things I've done are way too shameful  
And I've done you so wrong  
Treated you bad  
Strung you along  
Oh shame on myself  
I don't know how I got so tangled up_

He looked over the lyrics a second and then a third time. "She's trying to say sorry and that means she can't hate me." He looked at it again. 'But then maybe I'm way off base. What if she figures out my song was about her and this song isn't about me? I have to call Sango.'

He picked up his phone calling Sango's number.

"Hey Kaggy", Sango said considering she was expecting a call from Kagome as usual.

"Kaggy?"

"Oh um hi InuYasha", she said turning pink. "Eh... what do you want?"

"What do you know about 'Kaggy's' song?"

"Secretcan'ttellyoubye", she mumbled hanging up. (She said 'Secret, can't tell you, bye.)

InuYasha glared at the phone and hung up. 'So then it was about me... Guess it means I have to go call Kagome.' He reached for the phone book scanning down the H's.

Higu

Higuuu

Hirur

Higurashi

He scanned through to find Kagome's name and picked up his cell phone.

WOTW- Well I'm on a roll so I'll post this... write the next chapter and post it! Cause I feel like writing it. Yay me! Review pleasey! Domo argiato! Luv y'all!


	6. Phone calls, Angry Neighbors, and Flying...

WOTW- Haha... my internet is screwed up so I haven't posted the last chapter yet as of now. (Well yeah by the time you read this I will have but not the point!) Right I know that was confusing.

Disclaimer- FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN THEM SO QUIT SENDING MY ANGRY LETTERS! Oh yeah you haven't... _yet._

Kagome regular phone rang and so she picked it up. Just as she did that InuYasha picked up on her cell phone line.

InuYasha's ground line phone rang. He picked it up as Kagome's voice came through on his cell phone.

"Hello", Kagome said into her cell phone and regular phone.

"Hey", InuYasha said through both phones. Into his ground line phone he said "Hold on a sec."

"Okay", came a voice through his cell phone.

"Kagome", he asked into the ground line.

"Yeah...", she said. She picked up her ground phone. "Can you hold on a second?"

"Dolt", InuYasha said.

"Wait I'm confused... are you on both of my lines", Kagome asked quizzically.

"Apparently so", InuYasha replied hanging up his ground line.

Kagome clicked off her cell phone and rested her silver and black phone on her shoulder. "Still there?"

"Duh", InuYasha replied rolling his eyes on the other end.

"So I guess this means either you figured out my lyrics or you were too stpid to get past line 1. My vote's for the second one."

"Haha funny wench. I figured out your stupid song. Question is could you figure out mine?"

"Piece of cake", she sighed. She waved the paper near the mouth piece. "I've got your lyrics right here and I know what your song means."

"Okay then tell me", he crossed his arms.

"You first", Kagome said. "After all you heard my song first.

He mumbled something incoherent. "Fine wench. Your song was an apology to someone."

Pause. "Figured out who?"

"I have some idea."

"Well?"

"No you tell me about my song first." InuYasha smirked. 'This oughta be good.'

"Yours is about some girl you like. Kikyo maybe?"

InuYasha squeezed his cell phone. "Very funny 'Kaggy'."

"What did you just call me", she said horrified.

"Kaggy. Ain't that what Sango calls you?"

"How would you know", she glared at a picture of her and Sango in her pool.

"N-no reason", he stuttered. 'Shit.'

"Well why don't you tell me who your song is about then eh 'Yashy'?"

InuYasha glared at nothing in particular. "Why don't you tell me who you're apologizing to and spilling your guts to in yours."

"Spilling my guts? Excuse me? Well I was apologizing to... to you." She a strand of hair turning pick and glaring at the receiver. 'There's still time. I can push the little button and end this conversation right now.'

"Me", he said.

"Yeah... I mean... All right look I know you saw me kissing Koga okay? And since he's your best friend and I sorta kissed him back it was my way of saying sorry. There you happy now?" She sighed. 'Stupid stupid stupid...'

"Keh. Why would I care? If you wanna make out with my ex best friend go ahead."

"Ex best... meaning you're pissed at him for kissing me. Meaning you were jealous. Which brings me to your song again."

"What about it?" He stared out the window. Right down the street was Kagome. If he turned his head right and stared between the trees he could see her bedroom window. Taking a shot at it he saw her staring back at him.

"Spy", she said into the phone. She stuck her tongue out the window.

"Oh THAT was mature Higurashi", he said.

She shut her blinds. "Hmph."

"Well what about my lyrics then oh elusive one?"

"They are about whatever girl you happen to have a crush on right now. Which leads me to ask why you were staring at me while you sang it?"

"Hey you were staring at me!"

She opened her blinds. 'He's still looking at me...' She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow. AKA her "you CAN'T be serious" look.

"Well you were", he replied staring down at his feet.

"Well..."

"Well what?" He stared back up at her.

Silence.

"WHAT?!"

More silence.

"I'm wasting minutes here."

Silence.

"I know you're still on the phone. I can see you. Would you say something?!"

"You know my question."

"Feh." He clicked off his cell phone.

Kagome slammed down her phone glaring at InuYasha. She opened her window.

InuYasha saw her pissed and opened his window.

"I'm bout to come over there and kick your ass InuYasha", she screamed.

"Just try it wench", he yelled back.

"Shut up", a random neighbor yelled. A few others threw fruit.

Kagome shut her window and ran down the stairs. Sliding some sandals on she stepped out the front door and took off at a run down the street.

'3...2...1' Angry knocks. Kagome had arrived. He opened the door smirking.

"What's so funny", she asked.

He shook his head.

Kagome lifted her foot and kicked his shin. While he concentrated on it she kicked the other sending him down on the ground.

"Bitch", he said.

She stared down on him. "Answer my question. Quit beating around the bush."

"What question?" He was going to do everything in his power to avoid answering.

"If you were staring at me while you sang that song..."

"Yeah?"

She sighed kneeling down level with his face. "Then... does that mean it was about me?"

WOTW- Oh I'm so mean! I'm a total bitch! Oh well. Review while I write more. Yeah cause I need to rest my wrist and then I'm off to write the next chapter cause I feel like it! Wahoo! To those who have/are about to review domo arigato and ja ne!


	7. Of Angry Brothers and Swing Sets

WOTW- Hehe reviews! And threatening ones at that. ::Gulp:: ::Straps on helmet:: I've learned my lesson. Well here you go!

Disclaimer- I own InuYasha! Just him. He was giving Takahashi-sama some trouble so she sold him to me for 50 cents. I would auction him on e-bay but he's just too damned cute.

Lawyer- ::glare::

Disclaimer- Okay I'm on my way to owning him. Wonder how much he'll cost me anyways.

Lawyer- ::whispers::

Disclaimer- HOLY SHIT! College, Yashy, college, Yashy.... YASHY!

She sighed kneeling down level with his face. "Then... does that mean it was about me?"

'Damn I wish I could've avoided answering that.' "And what if it is?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb. It would mean you actually don't hate me."

"Hey if you apologized to me in your song doesn't that mean you don't hate me?"

She sighed sitting normally. "Yeah. I guess." She stared at the ground then looked by up at InuYasha. "But you STILL haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

Kagome sighed burying her head in her hands.

"Yeah okay so I don't hate you."

"Yeah okay well that was some sort of love ballad there so..."

InuYasha turned pink.

"Yashy", she twisted her head so he was forced to look at her. "InuYasha..."

He turned his head farther away.

"InuYasha please..."

He turned his head again staring into her azure blue eyes.

Kagome caught her breath. He was staring at her with so much intensity that... that...

The two leaned... leaned... closed their eyes...

"InuYasha I'm back little brother", came a voice from the back door. "Got off early."

The two teens on the door step blushed, pulled away and stood up.

"Well... um... I'll call you later", Kagome said walking off backwards down the street. She turned around and looked back over her shoulder. "Bye InuYasha", and with that she took off at a run.

'Damn', he thought staring off after her. He shut the door running into his older brother Seshomaru.

"Who was here little brother", he said his voice dripping with accusation.

"Just a neighbor", he said.

"Which neighbor? Don't tell me it was the Higurashi girl from down the street again."

"So what's it to ya?"

"You are supposed to be alone when your home alone. Hence the term."

"Feh." He stomped up the stairs.

Seshomaru lighting fast darted in front of him blocking him from his room.

"Back outta the way Seshomaru. I got things to do."

"Like call that Higurashi kid?" He smirked. InuYasha was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Homework", he said through clenched teeth.

"Shouldn't you have dinner first?"

InuYasha's eyebrow twitched. In an overly pleasant voice he said "You're right what was I thinkin! I'll go make it." He turned and went down the stairs. "Hm I better see if we got any mail too", he said opening the front door. He put his hand into the mail box and pulled out some letters. He put them inside.

"Okay...", Seshomaru said puzzled.

"Oh and by the way Ses", he changed his tone. "Psyche!"

Slamming the door in Seshomaru's face he raced off down the street.

Meanwhile Kagome was sitting on the old swing set in her backyard listening to Avril Lavigne. (Hehe I love Avril! .) She looked up to see a red blur coming up the street. 'InuYasha?' It was followed closely by a white and purple blur.

Kagome set down her headphones sighing. She opened her gate and InuYasha flew in hiding behind a shed.

Seshomaru was quickly at the gate. "You", he said pointing to Kagome. "Where's InuYasha?"

"How in the hells would I know", she asked. "Wasn't my turn to keep track of him."

Seshomaru glared and took off down the street mumbling about stupid girls and dead brothers.

Kagome sniggered thinking back to a similar time when they were 7.

FLASHBACK

Little InuYasha ran down the street. "Can't catch me fluffy", he called.

His parents stood shaking their heads staring at the two fighting boys.

"My name isn't Fluffy", the older of the two called speeding up.

"Kagome", InuYasha said hopping her fence.

Little Kagome put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing her dog head?" (Remember they were 7.)

"What you'd rather my brother killed me", he asked.

"Well", Kagome put her little hand on her chin.

"Feh", little InuYasha sat down.

"Hey who said you could stay!"

Kagome's mother came out. For all she knew up until Kagome was 10 they were just neighbor kids. "Oh hello InuYasha. Kagome you really must ask before you have your friends over."

"But mom I", she stuttered.

Mrs. Higurashi cut her off. "No buts young lady. InuYasha you're welcome to stay and play for a while if you like." She smiled.

Seeing the look of horror on Kagome's face he responded," Sure thanks Mrs. Higurashi."

"What a nice young boy", Mrs. Higurashi commented going inside.

"I hate you", Kagome said.

"I hate you more", InuYasha shot back.

"Little brother", Seshomaru said panting.

"Aiee hide me", InuYasha had said running behind the shed.

"Where's ::pant:: my brother", Seshomaru asked finally reaching the fence.

"How should I know", little Kagome answered. She flipped her hair. "Not my job to watch him."

END FLASHBACK

Kagome giggled.

"What's so funny", InuYasha asked coming out from behind the old shed.

"De ja' vue", she said. (I don't know how to spell that nor do I care.)

InuYasha feh'd sitting on swing.

"Hey", Kagome said. "Who said you could have my swing?"

"I took it", he said.

Kagome crossed her arms. "Well give it back."

"Make me."

"Fine I'll just sit on you."

"Go ahead wench."

Kagome went over sitting on his lap.

InuYasha started swinging.

Kagome nearly fell off. She grabbed for InuYasha's arms. 'Huh? Why isn't he holding onto the chain?!' She felt a pair of arms slink around her waist.

InuYasha whispered into her ear," Don't you trust me?"

Kagome clutched the chain for dear life. "No."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Just let go."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it."

Hesitantly and rather reluctantly she let go. Before she knew it they were flying off the swing. Rather than hitting the ground they flew up into the sky onto the Higurashi's roof.

The sun began to set in the west casting a golden glow over the land.

"Hey InuYasha", Kagome said sitting next to him on her roof.

"What?"

She managed to hold back her laughter. "You still haven't answered my question."

WOTW- There that was a bit of fluff. And more avoiding off the question! Okay I'm not quite sure about the next chapter yet but there will be one. I mean sure I could stop the ficcy here but... Nah! Okay here you go though. I'll update either later or tomorrow. To those who have/are about to review domo arigato! ::Battery goes dead on Kagome's CD player:: Damnit I knew I was forgetting something!


	8. Sweet Melody fading into Midnight

WOTW- Yay! You people review and make me so ::sniff:: happy! ::cries:: Yes I would like to thank all the little people. Hey wait... I'M A LITTLE PERSON! Grr damn... why do I have to be only 5'1? Anyway this chapter is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer- Well it's a DIS-claimer. I think the word speaks for itself.

"You still haven't answered my question", Kagome said holding back laughter.

InuYasha feh'd. "Yeah so I wrote a dumb song about you. Not like it's a big deal."

Kagome scooted closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "It's a big deal to me."

InuYasha stared wide eyed at her head just casually resting on his shoulder. The sun hit her eyes lighting a fire deep within them. In return he put an arm around her shoulder pulling her even closer.

"I hate you", Kagome whispered sarcastically.

"Feh, I hate you more", InuYasha whispered back.

"I hate you so much that I could put worms in your hair." They were recalling one of their many childhood fights.

"I hate you so much I could put worms in you food."

"I hate you so much I could suffocate you." Their voices were higher and higher as they imitated their former selves.

InuYasha stared her in the eye. In a low voice he cooed," I'd like to see you try."

Kagome caught her breath again staring back into his golden eyes highlighted by the rays of the sun as it sunk farther and farther into the ground almost completely gone now.

As the last sliver of orange slipped from the blue sky and the glittering stars emerged InuYasha leaned down to Kagome. Closing their eyes their lips were centimeters apart.

"Kagome", Mrs. Higurashi called from the back door below. "I'm home. Where are you dear?"

Kagome pulled away rubbing her arm and blushing. "I gotta go in. See you at school."

"Tomorrow is Saturday."

Kagome laughed nervously. "S-so it is." She stared down at the ground. "Er how do I get down from here."

"Jump", InuYasha said flying off onto the ground.

"I can't do that! I'll kill myself!"

"Oi just jump already."

Kagome inched to the edge her feet at the tip of the roof. Squeezing her eyes shut she flung herself over the edge. "Aiee!"

She landed horizontally. Her eyes still closed she asked," Am I dead yet?"

She felt a hot breath against her neck. Opening her eyes she found InuYasha's head near her own and herself in his arms.

"No but I'm in heaven", InuYasha cooed. (::rolls eyes::)

Reluctantly Kagome left his arms heading towards her sliding glass door.

"I'll call you", she said hopping inside

InuYasha waved a bit dumbfounded and left the yard walking home. Five minutes later Seshomaru came in the door.

"You", he said pointing at InuYasha. "You were with that Higurashi girl weren't you?"

"Her name is Kagome", InuYasha said. "And what's it to you?"

"You ran out of the house and I was looking for you only to find you kissing her on her roof!"

"Hey I never kissed her got it", he huffed. 'I just wish I did...'

"I saw you little brother", Seshomaru said. "You better watch yourself. Kagura won't like you having girls around the house."

"Hey I don't care what your fiancée or you want got it", he said. "I'll see who I want when I want. You can't control me."

Seshomaru bent down into his face. "What I say goes. Got that?"

InuYasha flipped off the TV. "No." He stormed up the stairs slamming his door and locking it. He put his Slipknot CD in his player. (I like Slipknot. Deal.) Duality came on. He opened his window sitting on the ledge and starring out. In the light of the stars he could just barely see Kagome in her room with her guitar.

Kagome opened her window and sat on the ledge guitar in hand. She strummed a few notes. The melody traveled on the wind straight to InuYasha's ears. With his super hearing he could hear her singing softly.

(This song was written by me. If you wanna hear it... either email me so I can make a music clip or it or well you'll just have to wait till the Mizfitz put a CD out in a few years. Oh that's me and my band, when I find some members. ::grumble:: So anyways like don't like take it either m'kay?)

_You can't change your past and you can't change what you can't see._

_You can't change your path. It's destiny._

_But all I know is the road on which we go,_

_Never has to be traveled alone._

_If you find me I will stand by your side;_

_Pull you back to shore when the tide is high._

_You may never notice_

_Oh cause you never seem to see_

_Just how much it is that you mean to me._

_I can't save you from your dark dreams,_

_But I can comfort you in the night when you scream._

_Sitting alone contemplating how you'll die._

_Watch in agony you think the answer's getting high._

_If you find me I will stand by your side;_

_Pull you back to shore when the tide is high._

_You may never notice_

_Oh cause you never seem to see_

_Just how much it is that you mean to me._

_I couldn't bear the thought, no, no,_

_Of losing you now, oh yeah._

_When we've come so far just to get where we are,_

_You can dessert must alert me I'll come by your side!_

_Because you've found me and I'll stand by your side;_

_Pullin' you back to shore when the tide is high._

_You have never noticed_

_Oh cause you never seemed to see_

_Now I'm telling you just how much it is that you mean to me._

_Much you mean to me._

_You never seem to see,_

_That love is comin' from me._

(There makes no sense to the story to me just go with me okay?)

InuYasha opened his eyes hearing the last notes of the sweet song echoeing off of the distant mountains. He stared straight at her oblivious form.

Kagome set her guitar inside and picked her phone up off of her desk. She tossed it in her hands dangling dangerously over the ground.

The sky grew darker and the stars lit up the area. Kagome eventually went in and fell asleep. Midnight arrived in a seep and InuYasha remained perched in his window watching Kagome. He picked up his phone and dialed her number.

Kagome woke up and reached for her phone. "M'hello", she mumbled.

"Kagome", a voice whispered.

Her popped open. "InuYasha? What are calling me this late for? Shouldn't you be asleep in you room?" She looked out the window. InuYasha's window was open but he was nowhere to be seen. "Inu, where are you?"

"Right where I am."

Kagome was puzzled. She opened her window to peer around outside. "I don't see you."

"Yet..."

WOTW- Yeah okay so that chapter was pretty lame I know. But the next chapter is going to be full of funness. And um yeah. I have it planned out in my head. So like review and stuff kay? Domo arigato peoples!


	9. Moonlite Waters, Bus Rides, and an Ex

WOTW- Reviews! How I love them! ::swims in pile of reviews:: Hehem yeah I'm not weird. -.- Well I'll quit holding you up and get on with the fic.

Disclaimer- ... If you haven't figured out that I don't own InuYasha and Co. yet, well, I just feel sorry for you, you poor stupid thing.

Kagome looked around outside her window again. "InuYasha it's the middle of the night! This isn't funny anymore." She hunched down inside her window her back against the wall. "Where are you?" The line went dead. Kagome glared at her phone and shook it. "What the fuck!"

She hung up the phone and turned to her window to look out. "AHH!" InuYasha was perched on the ledge.

He threw his hand over her mouth. "Shhhh, you'll wake somebody up." He moved his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She flipped a lamp on. Luckily she hadn't gone to sleep in a T and underwear like usual. She had on a camisole (Or one of those spaghetti strapped undershirt things. I don't know what they are called. I think that's right though...) and matching light blue pants.

"What is it that late", he stared at her clock. "Hm... thought it was earlier."

Kagome gave him a what-are-you-blind-to-the-fact-that-it's-dark-outside-and-everyone-is-asleep face. (Hehe.)

"What?"

"Well ::sigh:: what do you want then?"

"Heh. Well considering I thought it was earlier... Ah the hells with time. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway."

"Um InuYasha what are you thinking?"

"Take my hand." He stood on her window ledge.

"Don't tell me we're running away from home."

"Something like that."

She gave him a questioning stare before taking his hand and stepping on her window ledge.

InuYasha slinked an arm around her waist and jumped.

"Ahh", Kagome shrieked squeezing him.

He landed on a roof and shot back up into the air picking up Kagome bridal style all in one motion. (Confused? I know I am...)

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed her eyes shut. "As soon as we land I'm gonna hurt you", she shrieked.

A few minutes later it seemed like InuYasha had stopped jumping so Kagome opened her eyes. They were standing on the edge of a boardwalk near the beach.

"Whoa", Kagome said as InuYasha set her down. She stared out at the water glistening under the pale light of the stars. She turned to face InuYasha.

"Heh thought you were gonna hurt me", he said.

"This makes up for scaring the hell oughta me", she said. Suddenly and on an impulse she tore off down the beach yelling," You can't catch me InuYasha!"

He tore after her running slower than usual to prolong the chase. He sped ahead of her and stared back. "The question is can you catch me?"

Kagome sped up. Next thing she knew she was standing in three feet of ocean water watching InuYasha swimming towards her.

"Told ya you couldn't catch me."

"T-this w-w-water is f-freezing InuY-Yasha", she stuttered running out of the water. Her PJ's were plastered to her as she stood freezing.

InuYasha wrapped his wet arms around her hugging her close. "Then we'll have to find some way to warm you up." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Kagome blushed in the dark. "It's r-really late and c-c-cold and I r-really wanna g-go home and get something warm and d-dry to p-put on."

InuYasha pulled her into his arms practically flying off of the ground. Within minutes they were safely in Kagome room.

Kagome tip toed into the hall and grabbed two towels, one for herself and one for InuYasha. "Here", she said tossing him a red one.

"Uh thanks", he said slinging it around his neck. "I guess I oughta go then huh?"

"Well probably", Kagome said peering at her clock. "What will my parents think if they find someone let alone you in my room at 1:30 in the morning."

"Harsh", he said perching on the window sill. "See ya Monday?"

"Whatever."

MONDAY

"Field trip day", Sango said excitedly jumping around in front of Kagome. "We get to go down to the beach!"

"Yeah I know", Kagome said. 'I wonder what's gonna happen when InuYasha gets here...'

As if on cue InuYasha walked into the school's lobby and straight to Kagome. "Hey Higurashi", he said nodding in her direction. Shuffling passed her he slipped a note into her hand.

_Kagome,_

_As far as school goes... nothing ever happened._

_-InuYasha_

"Yeah hey indeed", she said as he flitted past.

"Ugh he had to come and ruin everything didn't he", Rin sighed joining the girls.

"Attention it's time to board the busses", their teacher called.

The field came and went with no interaction between Kagome and InuYasha. And then came the ride home. They were on two different busses. However upon losing two of the four busses somewhere along the road Kagome and InuYasha's busses were evacuated onto the side of the highway. And of course who ran into who I wonder.

"Hey", InuYasha said as he and Kagome walked towards each other.

"Hey. So wassup", she asked. Well okay one thing DID happen at the beach. The two called a truce. That is after InuYasha revealed his plan to Kagome at the snack bar.

"Nothin", he put his hands in his pockets. The plan was to be all nice to each other next time they met up. Talk about the perfect opportunity. And then eventually they would be 'going out' officially. ( ::rolls eyes:: Okay this is semi-based on a dream I had last night. Well this part is. Cept the being nice thing was planned out in my dream.)

"So have fun on the field trip?"

"Yeah I guess. The waves were nice."

'Yeah I was watching you...'

"What bout you", InuYasha asked casually.

"Tanned, hung out with the crew. The usual."

'I know I was watching you...'

The conversation continued with stupid stories and laughs and several people noticing and whispering and InuYasha and Kagome both thinking how perfect their plan was.

"Children settle down", the teacher hollered. "Sit on the grass in a two or three lines all right? Enough chatter."

The teens scrambled into three lines/ clusters on the grass. InuYasha and Kagome faced each other sniggering at the teacher.

"Higurashi, Taisho", the teacher said. "I believe I said no talking."

"We weren't talkin teach", InuYasha said.

"Excuse me Mr. Taisho! I don't believe that required a response."

"Chill out", Kagome said.

"Ms. Hirgurashi I am surprised at you. Normally you are so well behaved."

"School's almost out. Enough of the charade", she said. 'Okay what the HELLS am I doing?'

And then guess who but Kagome's ex boyfriend and high school drop out Hojo came driving down the high way.

"Kagome", he said hopping out his car arms open.

"Hojo?"

WOTW- Okay that was a lame chapter but I'm suffering writer's block. But I think with Hojo here now I may be able to add some turbulence and friction and put a whole new spin on this and bring the story back to life because quite frankly it's slipping up. Well that's all I got for now. I gotta go brainstorm and what not. Review! And as always domo arigato!


	10. Sweet Words on Deaf Ears Killer Childhoo...

WOTW- Even more reviews! ::sigh:: I feel so loved! Hugs to you all! And apparently there are some Hojo haters out there. ::scans crowd:: There's a few now! Hey! What up homes? Yes that was random. Well it's 3:53 AM and my homie Tabi has her away message on so I'll just type until she comes back or I get tired. Yeah I should be asleep cause I have to start getting up early for school but... Right I'll stop ranting and let you read now.

Disclaimer- ::sigh:: ::rubs temples:: Let me get this straight: You STILL haven't figured out I don't own them yet?

"Kagome", Hojo came out of his car arms open.

"Hojo?"

"Kagome", he ran at her throwing her arms around her.

Hesitantly Kagome hugged him back sending a few nervous glances around.

"Oh God it's been so long!" He practically threw his face at her.

Kagome stepped away. "Yeah um I guess it has." She bit her lower lip. 'Not good not good soo not good. Why did you have to show up now?'

"Well look who it is", Hojo turned to InuYasha. "Kagome's rival. Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Shouldn't you be road kill", he pointed to the bent up car.

"So I got in a few fights. Kagome doesn't want ME dead."

"Me either."

Hojo let out a laugh scaring most of the teens. (Hey I'd be scared!)

"Um Hojo it's the truth", Kagome said blushing furiously and twisting the material on her sleeves through her fingers.

"Oh I see... you decided to leave her alone then eh", Hojo said.

"Hojo! We broke up! Okay I do not like you anymore." Kagome slightly gasped at the words escaping from her own mouth. She clamped her hands over her lips getting lip gloss on her palms. (Trust me... not a pleasant feeling.)

"Well I see if that's the way it is. Well would you like a ride home then? Since your bus is broken down?" He smiled a sweet smile.

"Really? Um okay." She glanced at InuYasha. He stared suspiciously at Hojo and nodded. Kagome had her cell phone. Besides she was a big girl. Not like it was his job to protect her or anything right?

"Hop in", Hojo opened a dented door.

The ride was silent as they sped down the highway. Soon they were approaching Kagome's exit. Hojo drove past.

"Um hey Hojo I know it's been two years so if you forgot that was my exit." She pointed behind them.

"Oh I didn't forget."

"Um then where are we going?"

He sped up the car putting the top up on the convertible. (Don't ask.) "You didn't think I'd actually let InuYasha have you did you? I saw the way you two were flirting. Don't deny it. And don't even THINK of calling anyone on your cell phone. I'll just take it away from you." He smiled maniacally. (Can you say psycho path!?)

"I won't..." She slipped her finger into her pocket and hit a speed dial button. (My ficcy and I say her cell phone has speed dial. Deal.)

InuYasha's cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was Kagome. Rather than answer he was running down the road. Pretty soon Hojo's dented up piece of crap car was in sight.

Hojo caught a glimpse of InuYasha in his rear view mirror. "You had to call him didn't you wench? Too bad he can't help you this time." Hojo swerved off of the bridge they were on.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to the witnessing hanyou. The dented piece of crap swerved sideways and slammed head first into the guard rail knocking a hole in it. Then it began to plummet towards the water below.

Hojo laughed a scary crazed deranged laugh throwing his head back as the car came feet from the icy water.

Kagome wore a look of shock and horror. Memories of her laugh flashed before her the most recent of InuYasha. She screamed in horror as the car fell closer and closer to the water.

InuYasha could yet only watch horrified as the car smashed into the water sending waves out. Air bubbles floated to the surface.

Inside the car Hojo had the windows up and was staring at Kagome. "When I go down babe you're coming with me."

Kagome stared out into the murky water trying to undo her seat belt to no avail. (She was panicking and panic will do that to ya.)

InuYasha leaped off of the side of the road into the water. The car would be hard to find. A brown car in equally as brown water. (I know eww!)

Hojo hit the electric window button (I don't know what it's called.) and the windows all rolled down. He flipped the car off. "And bid this world farewell dear Kagome." He breathed in deeply as water rushed into the car.

Kagome took a deep breath before becoming completely submerged. She tried again to undo her seat belt but found Hojo's hand covering it. She looked out into the water. Something red caught her eye before everything went black.

InuYasha saw Kagome's eyes barely open. She shut them. Within seconds he was at the window. With a swift movement he cut her seat belt and pulled her out of the car leaving Hojo to his death. (Haha!)

Within another few seconds they surfaced. A crowd was gathered above but InuYasha could've cared less. Kagome was still unconscious. He swam them both to shore.

"Kagome", he said wiping a hand over her cheek. "Wake up." He shook her gently. "Kagome", he said her name louder shaking her again. 'She's still breathing... why won't she wake up?' "Kagome!" He took her by the shoulders and pulled her off of the ground nearly shaking the life out of her. (Heh that was unintentional.)

"Kagome", someone was calling her name. But all around her was dark. "Wake up." "I am awake", she said. "Kagome!" The ground shook and she fell down. "Who are you? Can you tell me where I am? What happened?" The blackness swirled out of order until a few faces appeared.

She stood surrounded by tall hedges in the middle of some sort of twisted garden. "Okay game over! This is NOT funny InuYasha!" A little girl dressed in a blue shirt and jeans came out from behind a bush. "I said game over now come get me out of here InuYasha!"

Kagome recognized it as herself when she had been seven.

A little boy in a red shirt and jeans came out. "Haha Kagome! You couldn't even find your way out of a stupid maze!"

"Can it dog boy!"

"Why don't you make me Higurashi?"

The little Kagome pushed him into a patch of mud and grass. "Haha! InuYasha you're all dirty!"

'This isn't so bad.' Present Kagome sat down. Someone was still calling her name but she ignored it and watched herself playing with the mini InuYasha.

Meanwhile back in the real world she was in a coma. InuYasha ran into her room and sat by her bed.

"Kagome I know you can hear me. Snap out of it." He took her hand in his. Her face was blank. "Kagome you have to come back to me. Just open your eyes Kagome. Kagome." He lay his head down next to hers.

Kagome watched herself grow up very quickly and was soon brought to a familiar sight. InuYasha stood at her window. And she was in her PJ's.

"What don't you trust me?" Somehow they ended up at a beach. 'I remember. This wasn't that long ago. Where am I?'

The field trip, Hojo... and then...

Kagome's face expression changed and InuYasha knew something was happening. "Kagome you can't die. You can't let your memories kill you! Just stop watching."

Kagome watched herself scream and fall into the water. She felt herself gasping for air and no one came to help her. And then she was alone in the car as everything slowly faded to black.

A small tear escaped InuYasha's amber eyes as he lay his head down next to Kagome's again. "Kagome you can't die now. Please come back." He closed his eyes. "Kagome you can't die on me." He lowered his voice to a whisper next to her ear. "I think... that I love you."

WOTW- Ow I AM cruel. Cruel as can be. So will Kagome die? Did she hear anything InuYasha said? And what about Hojo? Is he really dead? And we can't count Kagome and InuYasha's friends and family out of this. The plot just twists and twists and twists and whoa I feel dizzy. Well more to come next chapter and the one after that. As usual review and you will have my undying affection and love!


	11. Stairs and Wheelchairs oh dear

WOTW- Wee! I'm assuming I got reviews because I haven't been able to check my email yet. But let's assume you still love me kay? Well here ya go.

Disclaimer- ::bangs head into near by wall:: Just kill me now. Just shoot me!

"I think that... I love you", the words escaped InuYasha in a silent whisper.

"I love you", rang into Kagome's ears loud as can be. Followed by a more shaky plead," Please wake up. Come back Kagome. You can't die."

'Die? What is he talking about?' She gasped at her own memory inside a memory. (Confusing? Yeah...) 'The car accident. Am I? No then I wouldn't be here. So I'm in a coma? How do I wake up then?' She closed her eyes. 'Please wake up please wake up please wake up.'

InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his own again as she seemed to settle down a little bit. "Don't think for a second I'm going to let you die. Not now." Something squeezed his hand back.

"Now why would I think a thing like that", a soft voice said.

InuYasha looked up from his place by Kagome's back half expecting to come to the realization he was hearing things. But instead... "Kagome?"

"Well who did you expect Kikyo?" She laughed the best she could trying to lighten his mood. He had obviously become quite depressed and melancholy throughout the whole ordeal.

"No I expected to be hearing things."

Kagome sat herself up. "Well here I am. Um... hey InuYasha. What happened... to..."

"They presumed him dead. Never found the bastard's body though."

"I see." She perked up. "So you wanna help me find some food? I'm starving!"

"Five minutes and already she's looking for more food."

"Hey I've been in a coma all day. What do you expect?"

"How do you know how long you've been in a coma?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You said it yourself, you knew I could hear you. Now come help me get some.. whoa ahh!" She attempted to get out of bed and managed to land herself flat on her face. She turned over and stood up slowly stretching her aching back, leg, and arm muscles. "Ow."

"Can you walk?"

"I think I'll be able to manage." She took a few precarious steps. "You know what? Let's take this opportunity to have fun with wheelchairs." She grinned a devious smile staring at the wheelchair in the corner.

Within minutes Kagome was safely situated in the wheelchair... and speeding down the hall ways of floor 3.

"AHH!!! Look out for the wall InuYashaaaa!!!"

InuYasha swerved as the wheelchair began bouncing down the stairs. He chased after her setting the wheel chair straight before it could crash at the landing of floor 1.

"Ah", wham, thud, bump, bang, nudge, lean, bump, thump, roll, crash, bump, thunk, lunk, ba-ba-bump, roll, stop. "That is THE last time I let you near a wheel chair. At least one that has me in it."

"Hey we're on the floor with the food. Ain't that what you wanted?"

"Sarcastic bastard", another one of her fond nick names for him from the years.

"Wining drama queen bitch", he nudged playfully back.

"Haha." She took her wheels and rolled out into the large white cafeteria met by some unhappy glares by people who assumed they were making all the noise. (Well the WERE!)

"Hospital food. Yum yum", Kagome said wheeling herself past all the food with a try. "Hm let's see... I'll need a few of those. And one of those. Ooh and some of that. And one of these." She smiled continently as the chicken wings, potato, salad, and sprite on her tray. (Oh yeah... I don't own Sprite or whoever owns it. Well duh cause they own it!)

"Do you trust putting your life to the test", he said staring at the food.

"I'm having a lucky day as far as death goes."

"Funny."

It was about that time some of Kagome's friends came whirling through the door and spotted her.

"OhmigodKagomeweheardwhathappenedareyouokaylikeomigodwhathappend", Eri and Yuka screamed.

"Guys she's been in the hospital. Cut her a break. So Kagome what happened", Ayumi asked.

Sango, Rin, Ayame, and Shippo came up.

"Hey guys", Kagome said.

"Kagome", Sango gave her best friend a hug. "What happened are you okay?"

"Nobody told us what went on", Rin said.

"Tell all", Ayame said as they all took seats next to her.

"Yeah tell us Kagome", Shippo jumped into his usual spot on her shoulder. (I'm keeping that because it's cute and leads to this funny part.)

"Ow... right", Kagome said shifting her shoulders. She really did not need Shippo's added weight right that second.

InuYasha conked Shippo on the head and right off Kagome's shoulder.

"Ow hey what was that for", Shippo asked rubbing his head.

"All right everyone calm down", Kagome sighed pushing up her tray. "I will tell you all what happened."

So everyone listened intently, including InuYasha who knew little also, as Kagome told the tale. "And according to InuYasha they still haven't found Hojo's body."

"What if he's alive", Ayumi asked receiving glares. "Well it's possibly."

"Not very likely. He wanted to die then and he wanted to take me down with him."

"So then what happened after you blacked out Kagome", Sango asked.

"I don't know. I just know I was in my own little dream world and when I woke up I was here."

"Well then how did you get here", Rin asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"The aliens took pity and beamed me here. How do you think and ambulance Rin!"

"Well the how did you get out of the water", Rin asked yet another question.

Kagome sat back and shrugged. "I don't remember. Did", she turned to InuYasha. Turning back to her friends," Let's just say my protector and my guardian angel made sure I was safe."

She received a lot of 'are-you-feeling-okay' looks from her friends.

"Hey InuYasha the hospital people still don't know I'm awake. Maybe you oughta go tell them."

"Feh", he managed the reply crossing his arms. "They'll figure it out soon enough."

And there moments later came nurses from Kagome's room through the door.

"Is there a Ms. Higurashi in here?"

Kagome hunched down in her seat as her friends started giggling.

"Well then when did you wake up", a nurse said cooing at her like a baby. "And how did you manage to get down here? And with all these visitors. They weren't here before. Come back up."

"I'm eating", Kagome said taking a bite of her salad.

"Now we have to take your vitals. You were in a serious accident Ms. Higurashi."

"They can wait till I've visited with my friends and had some food. Back off."

The nurse glared at her. "You are on my hit list little girl."

"Oh. I'm scared", Kagome rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go somewhere you're wanted. Or needed I mean it's obvious to me no one wants you around. Not if you treat all your patients like this."

The nurse slammed her hands down on the table and put a finger in Kagome's face. "I will be back for you. Count on it." She turned and stalked out of the room.

"Do you really think it's wise to stir up trouble with the workers", Ayame asked.

"Hey if I gotta stay here I'm gonna have some fun", she said rubbing her hands together mischievously. 'Lots and lots of fun...'

WOTW- There. I don't care what anyone says about that chapter because I thought it was funny. So fooey on you all. So the people were a bit OOC. My ficcy... deal. And as always leave another review so I know if you're getting sick of me or still love me or just wanna say I hate you! Anyone who reviews I love you! Unless you flame me or hate me in which case BURN IN HELL! I only act kindly to constructive criticism and praise. Hehe well okay then hit the nice violet button and leave me one. Arigato!


	12. Scars that Won't Fade

WOTW- Wee! I feel loved ever so loved! By who? Myself. ::hugs self:: I'm so special me.

Disclaimer- ...

It was 10:00. Kagome had yet to fall asleep although InuYasha had had no trouble at all. He was fast asleep on a cot in the corner. There was a knock on her door.

"Come on in", she said sitting up a little bit. Seshomaru entered the room fuming.

"I should have guessed my little brother would be here with this human." A girl walked in behind him.

"THAT'S InuYasha", she asked pointing to Kagome.

"No", she squeaked. "I-I'm Kagome."

"Cute. So then that's InuYasha?"

After hearing his name so many times InuYasha couldn't help but wake up. "Kagura and Seshomaru what an unpleasant surprise."

"Little brother you belong at home. Not here with this human."

"Why so I can watch the house while you and your whore here can get it on?"

"I beg your pardon ya little runt!"

"Beg all ya want lady", InuYasha crossed his arm. "I ain't going nowhere."

"You have no choice", Seshomaru said. "You can come with us easily or I can fight you."

"Hello I'm still here", Kagome said wheeling into the discussion in a wheelchair. "Why in the hells do you have to be so possessive Fluffy?"

Seshomaru's eye twitched. "Seshomaru. If you must abbreviate it then Ses."

"Right. So what's the deal Fluffball?"

Kagura brought herself face level with Kagome. "Dear child you must be tired and a bit parched. Here I'll take you to get some water."

"Eh hey wait! Don't push me! Hey!" Kagura was pushing Kagome out the door. InuYasha darted after her blocked by Seshomaru.

"You know you are to have nothing to do with humans. That would include falling in love with them."

"You forget I'm half human then."

"How could I forget. You are an embarrassment to our family."

"Then why not leave me?"

Seshomaru glared at him. A black mop of hair popped up behind his shoulder. Then a small pale hand pointing down the hall. One hand flattened and the other pushed it down. Then the mop of hair disappeared.

"You know I can't leave you. It would not make our father happy."

"Okay well then can at least go to the bathroom on my own?" InuYasha shoved past his brother and practically ran down the hall. Kagome was sitting holding an elevator open. InuYasha jumped in and Kagome hit 1.

"So how far can we get before he figures out we ran away?"

"Depends are you gonna use that dumb thing?"

"Well I can't walk", Kagome protested. She wheeled to a front desk. "I need to sign out now", she said.

"Okay ma'am here are the papers and", the receptionist pulled out some pens and more papers. "You'll have to sign these and then..."

"Okay maybe later bye", Kagome called over her shoulder as she and InuYasha left the hospital quite hurriedly. InuYasha picked Kagome up out of the chair and darted into the dark sky.

Kagome hooker her arms around InuYasha's neck clinging on for dear life. "If you drop me I swear to God that I will..."

"Sh", InuYasha hissed. "He's a DOG demon. He'll hear you."

Within minutes they had landed behind Kagome's shed. Kagome opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky. A host of stars glittered above. "InuYasha look it's..."

"Sh", he silenced her putting a finger to her soft lips. A few moments later Seshomaru ran past with Kagura in tow on... a flying feather?

Kagome's eyes instantly became cookies. (They are brow and they got bigger... a cookie! Cookie...) Soon Seshomaru and Kagura had passed and were off down the street.

"I'll find you yet little brother", InuYasha heard him whisper. He removed his finger from Kagome's lips.

"Who the hell is that girl with Fluffy?"

"Kagura. His whore. I mean his fiancee." He feh'd as they stepped out from behind the shed Kagome limping most of the way. "Does your leg hurt a lot?"

"A little bit. It's no big deal."

Before she knew it she was yet again in InuYasha's arms flying through the sky. "You think maybe you could warn me before shooting off into the sky?"

"Nah where's the fun in that."

Kagome gave a slight giggle and closed her eyes. Cool wind blew through her hair and across her face. She breathe in deeply and smelled... french fry oil? Kagome opened her eyes to see a closed snack bar. 'This is by the lake!'

As soon as the thought had time to cross her mind she found herself with InuYasha at the top of the beach staring down into the waves. InuYasha had Kagome on his lap his arms wrapped around her shoulders and arms.

"Wow", Kagome looked at the pristine sand and the cool blue water. "It's... beautiful." The moonlight and starlight reflected in the water. The sand between her toes was cool so unlike it was in the heat of the day. Of course then she realized she was wearing her cute purple PJ's in the sand. (Since she woke up at the hospital they let her wear her own clothes. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.)

InuYasha stared past Kagome at the water. "This was where I used to go after my mom and dad died", he said. "It's kinda peaceful."

"Yes it seems it would have a calming effect on a person."

InuYasha let his eyes wander to Kagome's ankle. Several scars were quite visible. "Hey Kagome if you don't mind me asking I always wondered where you got those scars."

Kagome looked to her own ankle flooded with memories. "Do you remember when we found out my father had cancer and that he might not live?"

"You were thirteen."

"Yeah. Well exactly 2 months before my 14th birthday I broke a glass cup in my room. And there was this really big shard. So I couldn't help myself. I picked it up and jabbed at my skin. I was afraid to cut myself but then after the first cut when I saw the blood... I cut myself 8 times in three days and then maybe once a day. I haven't cut myself in a long time. But I still remember the pain that drove me to it."

"So you were a cutter?"

"Still am... occasionally." She pushed her pant leg down to cover most of the scars. "But this is kind of a gloomy conversation wouldn't you say?"

InuYasha nodded a little unsure of what to say. "Was that the same time you were semi-suicidal?" That had been a time they had talked over the internet as normal people not fighting. Of course that all changed right back to the fighting and death threats.

"After it. But change of subject." She stared glumly at the water. "You know I think it'll be a long time before I go swimming again." She laughed slightly at her own joke bringing InuYasha to laugh a little too.

'If only you knew how soon.' A pair of eyes watched from behind them. 'If only you knew how soon Kagome.'

WOTW- Well that was kinda depressing and odd. Breaking out of the hospital and then we find Kagome was a cutter. Well I'm dedicating this chapter to myself. You can figure out why on your own. Whose eyes are watching Kagome? Oh yeah I bet you think you have it figured out but the real truth may sicken you. I mean after all there's more than one person opposed to Kagome and InuYasha being together. Okay third chapter in one day! I'm being so nice! I've just had a bad day and lots of inspiration. Well enough of this then. Hit the nice purple button, leave me a message, and have a nice day!


	13. Just Another Day

WOTW- Whoa I was totally blown away by the number of reviews I got. This chapter is dedicated to 1) Spice-lily because she has a cold and 2) all the reviewers who guessed the eyes belonged to Hojo. ::counts:: That's... everyone who guessed.

Disclaimer- ::just stands:: Do I REALLY look like Rumiko to you? That's what I thought.

The pair of eyes watching the couple back away slowly.

"I can see them", the eyes' owner whispered.

"Yes Kagura I am aware of that", Seshomaru replied. "The important thing is what they were doing."

"Just sitting there near as I can tell. Staring. Talking."

Seshomaru stared off into the sky heavy in thought. "Let us go. We don't need to watch over him."

"But Seshomaru I thought that you said..."

"I said let's go." He turned followed by a sighing Kagura.

"Seshomaru you aren't still planning to..."

"What would make me change my plans." He turned to face Kagura who simply nodded.

"Hey look a turtle", Kagome said pointing up the breach. She slipped out of InuYasha's arms and crawled towards the turtle. About a foot away it began to run straight into the water followed by Kagome. "Come here turtle! You're so cute! Hey come back here!" Before she knew it she was up to her neck in water and couldn't see the bottom. "Shit."

InuYasha watched Kagome sluggishly move through the water; her clothes were wearing her down. He rolled his eyes and jumped up over her. "Grab my hand."

Kagome reached up and took his hand and ended up where else but in his arms flying through the sky. "This is becoming a lot more frequent", she said.

"Yeah. You have to stop swimming in your pajamas that getting more frequent too."

Kagome laughed and snuggled into InuYasha's chest. She lay her head right where his heart was and before she knew it the steady had lulled her to sleep.

Sun shone in through Kagome's window. She woke up on her bed in... pink PJ's? 'Who changed me?' She stared around nervously.

"You were only half asleep. Don't worry I didn't peak or nothing", InuYasha said from her window.

"Ah!" Kagome fell off of her bed. "Would you quit sneaking up on me?"

"Nah too much fun."

Kagome threw a pillow at him. "Meanie."

"Right THAT'S mature."

"So is pushing me down stairs in a hospital in a wheelchair."

"No that's fun." InuYasha and Kagome both laughed.

"So InuYasha what would you be doing here on my window anyway?"

"Hiding from my brother and his whore."

Kagome sighed. "You have to stop calling her that. She's going to be your sister in law. At least you can try to get along with her."

"I hate her. She hates me."

"Well that's what I said too but it wasn't true now wasn't."

"You didn't ever go out with my brother."

"True. Fluffy's not my type." She flipped her hair for dramatic effect.

"Tuesday."

"Ommigod are you serious? Shouldn't we be at school?"

"I should but I'm not going back until you do and you already have the day off so I'd figure I'd hang out with you. So since we didn't get to hang down at the beach yesterday how about today?"

"You think I'm up to swimming?"

InuYasha gave her a 'don't-even-go-there' look. "You had no trouble chasing that stupid turtle."

"It was cute!"

"So if I ran into deep water you'd chase me?"

"No cause if I catch you I don't get to pet you."

"But if I let you then you'd chase me?"

Kagome pushed him out the window. "No. Then I'd get a dog whistle."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You didn't actually expect me to fall over did ya?" (Of course he had landed on his feet. He just did okay?)

"No. So I guess you're gonna drag me to the lake then huh?"

"Yup."

Kagome shut her window. Her phone rang. "Hello."

"How long is it gonna take you to get ready?"

"How about I call you."

"So I have time to make myself something to eat?"

"You have to ask?" They hung up.

It took about a half an hour but finally Kagome was ready. She had put on a black bikini with a few white flowers randomly scattered. Then she had put on some dark jeans and a light pink T. She picked up her phone and called InuYasha as she walked out the door.

"Ello", came a muffled response.

"Don't tell me you're STILL eating."

A swallow. "Don't tell me you ACTUALLY got ready in under 50 minutes."

"Haha." She reached his front door and pulled it open greeted by the sight of 'Fluffy' and 'his whore' making out. (::cringe:: Disturbing indeed.)

"That's why your supposed to knock", came a voice through her cell phone. She slid the front door shut.

Before InuYasha knew it the window in his living room was open and Kagome was climbing inside. Thud wham thump crash. She landed on her back. "Okay", she sighed standing up.

"You could've just come in the back way."

"Oops?"

By noon they were down at the lake and Kagome was tanning and chasing turtles. (Hey chasing stuff is fun!)

A pair of eyes watched from the bushes. "Well then when should we strike?"

"When the two timing double crosser isn't watching her."

"Shouldn't we strike her", a complete other voice.

"Apparently these people have other plans", another voice.

The four pairs of eyes stepped out from behind the bushed. The last voice that of Seshomaru, the third Kagura, the second that of Kikyo and the first that of...

WOTW- Muahaha! I'm such a complete bitch! You still don't know one of the evil peoples. So who is it? ::shrugs:: I can't tell you. You'll have to wait till next chapter. Now let's flex those finger muscles and type up a nice review. Just hit the purple button and some letters on the keyboard and hit send. Please folks. With your contribution of one review to this story you can help boost the confidence of a fan fiction writer with a hard knock life. Lol. A'ight see ya later!


	14. Slip of Glass Old Habits Die Hard

WOTW- Well I've had lots of guesses that the forth voice was the and I quote one of my reviews "Hojo that relentless bastard". I have also had one guess of Naraku. Well I guess it's time to find out then!

Disclaimer- ::grabs dumb people up by their throats and throws them out the window:: Ah yes anger management at work. I feel much better! Oh however in this chapter I use the song Breaking the Habit which belongs to Linkin Park.

The first voice was that of Koga. (I told you the truth would shock and amaze you!)

"Koga and Kikyo", Kagura said. "So you two also wish for the downfall of this couple?"

"I've been in love with Kagome since I first lay eyes on her and that bastard who calls himself my friend will NOT take her from me", Koga hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's not as if I approve of my brother falling for some human girl", Seshomaru said.

"Hey I'm a human", Kikyo said.

Seshomaru ignored her.

"I think if we join forces we can beat them faster", Kagura suggested.

"It's some dopey high school kids. We can have Kagome kidnapped by tonight if we want", Hojo limped out of a dented car with all the paint washed off.

Soon the beach the sun was setting and everyone was going home. Kagome lay her head on InuYasha's shoulder and gazed at the sun. InuYasha's gaze kept wandering to her ankles.

"I cut myself because it was my way out", Kagome said catching him staring out of the corner of her eye. "It's okay to ask. It's not a big deal or anything."

"Well you cut yourself I mean took something sharp and you hurt yourself. That's kind of a big deal."

"It was a long time ago."

"When was the last time?"

Kagome turned her eyes to InuYasha. "Hm?"

"You said I could ask you anything so answer the question?"

Kagome looked deep in thought. "Around Christmas when me and my mom got in a huge fight. Well we were having an off day and just I dunno I lost it and cut myself. Hey you know what I'm feeling kind of cool. You mind if we go home?"

InuYasha stood up helping Kagome to her feet. The decided to walk home rather than fly for once.

For Kagome the truth was she couldn't stand the memories coming back to her.

Before either knew it Kagome and InuYasha were saying good night and then Kagome had her guitar up in her window writing again.

_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
â€Ëcause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
â€Ëcause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
â€Ëcause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Kagome set her guitar down rubbing her fingers that were sore from holding the frets. (Trust me it can hurt to hold those guitar strings down.) She took inspiration from herself and went to her bedroom door locking it. She opened her side table drawer and pulled out some notebooks and then a black cloth cloaking a piece of glass.

She sat back on her window ledge and looked at the scars on her ankle. They were all only about a centimeter long and were in the form of a circle with a cut in the middle. It was like that on both ankles. She took the piece of glass and dug it into her skin where the scars were. Within minutes all the old wounds were reopened and blood was slipping down her legs. Not a lot of blood... just enough to provoke tears.

She sat in the window and dropped the glass below her. It shattered into shards all over the cement below. A few drops of blood hit her carpet along with a hoard of tears.

In the shadows a group of people smelled her tears and placed them selves to strike.

At a house down the street a certain hanyou listened to her sing, watched her cut herself, and smelt her blood and tears and... He jumped out of his window and took off in a run.

WOTW- Okay this was a pretty depressing chapter. But I liked it. Well another cliffy. Now I know I'm dwelling a bit on the cutter thing but it adds a lot of drama. And... well never mind. It's not important why writing this is important to me. All that matters is y'all like it. Review like you always do! (Any anyone who has the desire to learn why this story means something to me can email me at )_  
_


	15. Just Like You

WOTW- ::scans reviewers:: I have some cutters in the audience. Well this chapter is dedicated to myself and al the cutters and for that matter anyone who has ever cut themselves also to anyone depressed or feeling alone. This is to all the misunderstood in the world.

Disclaimer- NO I DO NOT OWN THEM SO STOP ASKING ME! I also don't own the song I use although as of right now I'm not sure what it is. I'll tell you at the end.

Kagome wiped a finger on her leg to clear some of the blood away. A few tears slid off of her cheek and dropped the pavement below along with a drop or two of blood.

A group of people wishing for the destruction of the picture perfect relationship stood poised and ready to steal the girl from her perch.

The silver haired hanyou InuYasha was inches from Kagome's house. He saw her tears fall down and a drop of blood. He jumped up to her in her window.

"Kagome", he said perched precariously on the very edge of the window.

"I-InuYasha", she said startled. She pushed her pants leg down to cover the blood. "What are you doing here?"

"Do be stupid. You know I can hear you. Every word you sang and I saw you cut yourself and I smelt your tears and your blood. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"You don't have to interfere." She became cold.

"You are depressed and on the verge of killing yourself. What do you mean I don't have to interfere?"

"I wouldn't kill myself..."

"It would save us time", Kikyo said stepping from the shadows.

"Us?" Kagome was puzzled.

Hojo stepped out behind Kikyo followed by Koga and Seshomaru and Kagura appeared hovering a few feet away.

"Come little brother, your life can be spared."

"Spared? My life isn't in danger Seshomaru."

"Oh but it is." His face remained as emotionless as ever. "If you choose to stay with this human."

"What happened to you? When I was little you wanted what was best for me just like mom and dad."

"People change. Aside from which I will not allow you to disgrace the name of our father by falling in love with a human girl."

"Our father did fall in love with a human. My mother."

I could be mean 

_I could be angry _

_You know I could be just like you _

_I could be fake _

_I could be stupid _

_You know I could be just like you_

Seshomaru remained emotionless as a flicker of aggravation showed in his eyes. "I need no reminders. InuYasha... I know what is best for you.

"I can make my own decisions."

You thought you were standing beside me 

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Seshomaru left Kagura's side to come closer to InuYasha. "You cannot fall in love with a human as you are. I forbid it."

"Feh, you don't control me."

"You will do as I say and if that means psychically knocking you out and locking you in a room I will do so."

I could be cold I could be ruthless 

_You know I could be just like you _

_I could be weak _

_I could be senseless _

_You know I could be just like you _

_You thought you were standing beside me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me _

_You were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

InuYasha clenched his fists making his best efforts not to lose it. "You know if I had the choice I wouldn't even be living with you! The only reason I do is because it was our parents' last wishes. But you know what else? I'm 18 now and you can't control me anymore. I refuse to be like you!"

_On my own, cause I can't take liven with you_

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you_

_Want me to_

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Slipping a super fast hand past the infuriated half demon Seshomaru grabbed Kagome by the wrist pulling her off the window sill and holding her high above the ground. "Now you will swear to leave her forever or she will die."

Kagome looked down at the ground 20 feet below. And then at the hand holding her entire body up as if it was no more than a sack of potatoes.

Meanwhile on the ground for the most part they were enjoying the show... Well...

"Wait a minute killing the girl wasn't it the plan", Koga spat out.

With one flick of the wrist in Koga's direction Seshomaru hit him with his poison whip succesfully knocking him out. "Does anyone else object to this girl's death?"

Silence from the ground.

"If you drop her don't you think I'd catch her?"

Seshomaru remained an expressionless face. "Then I'll have to make sure there's another way of her to meet her death. She already cut herself and lost blood. Don't look so surprised little brother I can smell it better than you can."

Kagome kept a brave face quivering inside.

"Oh Yashy", Kikyo called. "If you leave her you can have me! Hey what are you ye-ah!" Kagura swept Kikyo off of the ground and into the nearby lake.

"You have heard Seshomaru-sama no humans", Kagura hissed flying back.

Hojo stood alone on the ground. 'I'll just check in later.' Slightly unnerved by the acts of cruelty to the other humans and the demon Koga Hojo slipped away.

"So then what will you do InuYasha?"

WOTW- Okay a little depressing. Um peoples here's the deal. Well my dad is working on this computer for the next few days so I won't be able to update. ï SORRY!!! But as soon as he's done I'll be back to updating or I might even be able to use the upstairs comp. SORRY!!! Please review! This is dedicated to the morbid. Oh and um bring kleenex for the next chapter.


	16. Blood Loss You're So Cold

WOTW- Well I haven't been on since I last updated like 1 hour ago. -.- Okay I know I said I wouldn't update but I wanna get this chapter down while it's fresh in my head. Okay so this chapter is dedicated to my sanity. May it rest in peace.

Disclaimer- Let us pause for a moment of silence as Whisper on the Wind has gone completely insane and does believe now that she might one day own InuYasha. So a brief moment to mourn the loss of her sanity.

Kagome was getting weak from being held up. Her sides hurt from the strain put on them.

"Well little brother she's hurting. Now you can go home now or I can kill her. I leave the choice to you."

"I-InuYasha", Kagome managed to get out wincing. "Don't go. I can ::deep intake of breath:: survive a fall from here."

"You think I would just drop you wench", Seshomaru spat out.

"Leave her alone", InuYasha yelled darting towards Seshomaru who quickly dodged his attack.

"Have it your way half breed." Seshomaru held a claw up to Kagome's small wrist. "The chance you will live is slight child", he said. Slowly as if to add more pain Seshomaru swiped his claw across her wrist and then promptly let go of her.

Kagome fell and fell and hit... nothing. InuYasha had swooped down to catch her.

"You can try as hard as you like to save her", Seshomaru said as he took the spot by Kagura. They began heading back to the house. Seshomaru called over his shoulder," But your efforts are in vain. You're better to kill her yourself than let her die slowly."

Kagome stared in horror at her wrist leaking blood everywhere. InuYasha ripped a piece of his shirt off and pressed it onto her wrist. A small tear escaped Kagome's eye. "This wasn't how I was supposed to die..."

InuYasha turned her to face him. "You won't die. A small cut like that I mean you won't lose that much blood well I mean there's a chance you'll live Kagome."

The sun was nearly completely set. The lights in houses came on as the streets emptied out. Most people were at home eating with their families. Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather were all eating out at a restaurant. (What timing!)

_Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die  
_

Kagome faced him serious faced. "I'm only a human InuYasha. Maybe this kind of cut wouldn't hurt you but... it'll probably kill me."

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

"My family is gonna come home and they'll find you here and they'll find me dead." She stated it dryly. "But my spirit will be with them. You too."

"You talk like you're gonna die though. Kagome you could live you still can."

She looked down at the strip of cloth on her wrist that was soaked with blood. Following her gaze InuYasha pulled another strip of cloth off of his shirt and put it over the first cloth.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time_

Kagome's hand was growing colder than the rest of her but her whole body temperature had dropped a few degrees. "Fluffy was right... you should just kill me now rather than have me die slowly." She stared down at a shard of glass near her foot.

"Don't ever say that again", InuYasha said shaking her to her senses.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try_

Kagome smiled slightly tears streaming down her cheeks. "I feel dizzy already. I lost blood when I cut myself you know. Maybe if I hadn't cut myself I might survive through this. But not now. I'm going to die."

"We can... go to the hospital and you can get a blood transfusion or..." InuYasha ranted slightly until he felt a hand on his own.

"InuYasha", Kagome's eyes pleaded with him to stop. "Just accept the fact that these are my last moments on earth. Just stay with me."

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

_It's alright_

InuYasha held her in his arms as she peeled the cloth off of her wounds. "I didn't have a good life anyway you know. Maybe it's best this way."

InuYasha stared into her eyes. "It would've been best if you had lived a long life... maybe even with me."

Kagome smiled. "InuYasha... I love you."

He pulled her tightly into his arms. "I love you too."

"Good bye InuYasha." She let her eyes slip shut still breathing. She had passed out from the blood loss.

InuYasha stared down at her and made a decision. He put a new strip of cloth on her wrist and took off towards the hospital.

WOTW- So will Kagome live or die? Who knows... I DO! Okay the song in the last chapter was Just Like You by Three Days Grace and the song in this chapter was So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. Both songs rock but I prefer the Three Days Grace song myself. Well now I won't be updating for a while. Quite sorry. So leave me a nice review to remotivate me when I am able to return.


	17. Meant to Live, Wishing to Die, Don't Wal...

WOTW- OMG! I'm so sorry! I had half of this chapter done and then got grounded for 1 month from the computer and internet! ::on hands and knees:: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY!

Disclaimer- OMG! Headstrong is on! BRB! Okay I don't own them.

The nearest hospital was two towns away, a short run for InuYasha. But Kagome was fading fast and it wasn't exactly unnoticeable.

'Just hang in there a little longer Kagome...'

He landed right outside the ER doors rushing in rather hastily.

"Okay sir you have to fill out these forms and then..."

InuYasha cut the receptionist off," She's bleeding to death and I ain't waiting for no damn forms."

The lady looked up and saw Kagome's pale limp body and the blood stained cloths tied to her wrist. "Suicide attempt?"

"No look I don't have time to answer your damned questions."

The woman glared at him and paged a doctor.

--- 3 Hours Later ---

Kagome had received a blood transfusion but still hadn't woken up. And while InuYasha could've woken her he decided it best if he let her sleep.

Kagome eyelids fluttered as she slowly woke up. "Am I dead?"

"No", InuYasha looked at her from the corner.

Kagome looked at him. "You're dead too? Where is this? GAH! Heaven looks like a hospital!"

"Kagome you are in the hospital. You passed out. You didn't think I would let you die did you?"

Kagome stared down at her wrist. A wad of gauze was taped around it. "But how did I... a blood transfusion?"

InuYasha nodded.

Kagome fumed and ripped the covers a little bit in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!? I told you it was probably best if I died and I would've if you hadn't interfered."

"You wanted to die?!"

Kagome turned away from him. "Fate has its way. You shouldn't have interfered. I wasn't suppose to live through today."

"Well you did so get over it."

"And why should!? It's not like there's anything left to live for!"

_Fumbling his confidence  
And wond'ring why the world has passed him by  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments,  
And failed attempts to fly, fly_

"Well I wasn't about to let you die! You don't even realize how much the people around you care do you?!"

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

"Care? Care! I realize exactly what people feel about me. And sad to say most of the people around me don't care."

_Dreaming about Providence  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken_

"Right so that's why you cut yourself right? You think you have no other options and you're miserable and convinced there's nothing to live for."

"There is nothing for me to live for. Stuck here around people who basically hate me."

"What happened to you. The Kagome I knew was happy and care free."

"She was a kid too." Kagome stood up. "The real me just happens to be a little bit different." With that Kagome stormed from her hospital bed.

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside_

_We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life_

_We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live  
We were meant to live_

WOTW- Sorry about the short rather crappy chapter. I'm eager to get my emails checked, get online, update this, read stories, update my Xanga. So much to do so little time. And with school updates may be less patient. As always thanks for reading. And those who are reading now thanks for remembering my story through a one month break. Arigato! Love ya'll!


	18. Song Therapy, Losing Control

WOTW- Wow! I got reviews! I left you all with no explanation for a month and you still love me! THANK YOU ALL! I have to do this chapter and then there are stories I need to read. BEFORE I GO INSANE! If it's possible to go more insane than I have.

Oh and also to all the cutters out there... watch out I got caught (you wonder now how I got grounded...). If you really care any about that though you got my email. (And if you don't it (such an innocent name for such a vile dark creature as myself) ).

Disclaimer- ::bangs head against wall::

Kagome stormed from her hospital bed and out of her room. 'I shouldn't be pissed I'm alive right? Well no one has to be happy to be alive...'

InuYasha was out the door behind her after a few seconds of severe shock. (Okay I realize the characters have been and continue to be very OOC. Deal peeps.) "So you mean to tell me you'd rather be dead than here now?"

"You now what", she whirled around. "I don't know." She walked on.

"You have to know if you like life or not."  
"Well I don't. What are you gonna do about it?"

Midnight

Kagome sat in her window staring out over the roof tops. A star flew through the black night sky. She was thinking. Thinking of herself, her life, InuYasha, trying to figure out who she really was. Slowly in a whisper soft voice a melody attached itself to a string of words. The words and melody were both dark but with such a soft they became a confession and a sad tale.

Looking back at me I see 

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you _

_I'm always wrapped up in _

_Things I cannnot win _

_You are the antidote that gets me by _

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that gets me high _

_What I really meant to say _

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am _

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_And I'm sorry about all the lies _

_Maybe in a different light _

_You could see me stand on my own again _

_Cause now i can see _

_You were the antidote that got me by _

_Something strong like a drug that got me high _

_I never meant to be so cold _

_I never really wanted you to see _

_The screwed up side of me that I keep _

_Locked inside of me so deep _

_It always seems to get to me _

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known _

_I guess for me theres just no hope _

_I never meant to be so cold _

The words rolled from her pale lips and small ribbons of tears wound down her cheeks. A small silver puddle reflected the starlight in it on the cement below. Her wrists were scabbed over. So were the cuts on her ankles.

Meanwhile in a room not far away sat InuYasha confused, upset, angry. Street lights were visible over the low roofs. And a shadowy figure in a window sang. All he could her was a muffled whisper. He himself stared out over the expanse as a series of thoughts and emotions slipped out.

_The stars will cry  
The blackest tears tonight  
And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air  
And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
As you gasp for air tonight  
I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were hear  
I swear I wont miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
Of our dying!!!  
_

_  
For a second I wish the tide  
Would swallow every inch of this city  
And you gasp for air tonight!!  
  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire  
And I'm here to sing this anthem  
Of our dying day  
  
Our dying day  
Of our dying!!!  
  
_Kagome had heard a strong voice on the wind and caught the words "dying day". 'InuYasha?' She cocked her head around to see the half demon practically screaming into the wind and standing on the edge of his windowsill teetering on the edge over the cement. With a final puff of air he swayed. He stared up to the stars. And just as soon as the glistening lights became clear to his eyes...

WOTW- Oh cliffy! Burn! Sorry you all don't deserve it but hey whatever. I know I use way too many songs but these fit. The first one was Cold by Crossfade. The second was Anthem of Our Dying Day by Story of the Year. Talk of good songs Cold Hard Bitch by Jet is on! WAHOO! Which means 1: review please and 2: go buy Greenday's new CD American Idiot which hits stores today. Till then ja ne!

PS If there's one thing I've learned this month is that if at one point you hated a person and then like them and still go "I hate you" and then go out with them... trust me it don't work dawgs.


	19. Break My Fall

WOTW- OMG! I'm so sorry it has taken so unbearably long for me to update! I'm being bombarded with homework and tests and exams and extra curriculars and now I have to plan my birtdhay party. (BTW my birthday in on the 14th so everybody say goodbye to 13 year old WOTW and hello to the 14 year old one!) Oh and Ryan Sheckler (hot skateboarder) took 3rd at the Gravity games this year. YAY!

Disclaimer- Anyone who has yet to figure out they aren't mine please stop reading this now because you are wasting both your and my time.

Kagome watched as the shadow that outlined InuYasha plummeted from the window sill. THUD. And then the sound of dead air. Without a second thought Kagome jumped from her window to the shed nearby below and from there to the ground. Faster than she had ever run before Kagome took off to InuYasha's house stopping as she caught sight of something breathtaking.

InuYasha himself hadn't know what had happened. In the midst of what he believed to be a very good song he had become louder until he was practically screaming into the night. Then as he finished his song he felt a more strong breeze. With the breath gone from his lungs he felt himself slip away from his window sill and possibly all that was real. And now Kagome was in front of him.

"Kagome", he rasped coughing up a little blood. (Okay now we ALL know a little fall wouldn't kill InuYasha. It probably wouldn't hurt a human that badly. So we're saying that now the window was five stories up and it's a new moon and there's cracks in the side walk below. Go with me here.)

"InuYasha", she shrieked finding it somehow to go nearer to someone who she had been so pissed off at earlier. "What... why... how are you..." Her words all twisted together in her head.

_You fought me once but not again  
You let me feel your heavy hand  
I will clean your fuckin mess  
And leave no trace of evidence_

With effort InuYasha brought a cold finger up to Kagome's pale lips. "Shh", he whispered. A small smile graced his lips. "Now you know how I felt eh?"

_I am losing you again  
Let me out and let me in  
'cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall  
_

Kagome shook her head. "How can you laugh? Look at you! You look like you're on the brink of death!"

"No closer than you were", he said turning a hollow gaze on her.

_Shelter me from this again  
Dedicated to the end  
Help me break my conscience in  
To free us from our innocence  
_

Kagome broke free of the gaze a more tears streaked her cheeks. A hand wrapped around her own. Though blood and tear stained Kagome took it anyway.

"It's not like I chose to die", InuYasha said speaking of himself as gone already.

"But you can't die", Kagome whispered the words. "I don't think I can live on without you..."

_I am losing you again  
Let me out and let me in  
'cause you're not alone here  
Not at all  
Let me belong here  
Break my fall  
_

InuYasha tightened the grip on her small hands. "After everything you've gone through you can't let me dying hold you back. You have to ::cough:: go on and get famous and ::cough:: share your legacy through your music."

Kagome sobbed even harder.

"Goodbye Kagome", came a frail voice.

"Don't say good bye", Kagome urged. "InuYasha? InuYasha!"

WOTW- Is this the end? No just a good place for a cliff hanger. So is InuYasha dead? If so can Kagome live on without him? If he's alive what will happen? ::shrugs:: I don't know.

InuYasha- Why do I have to be such a wimp in this story. Singing and being all mushy.

Kagome- But it's cute.

Kikyo- I agree. This story sucks. I'm hardly in it.

WOTW- -.- Okay ignore those outbursts and um review!


	20. Don't Stop Dancing, My Sacrifice

WOTW- Well I've been getting recent requests to update Tangled. Well since my other little ficlets haven't been received well I figure I might as well try to do something with this story. Now I warn you… I haven't been writing lately so I'm a little rusty. That and since I haven't worked on this story for foreverness… Well hell there's new songs!

Disclaimer- Shoot me now. Just shoot me. You morons…

A host of stars began to be veiled by oncoming dark clouds. Rain brushed over the area. A chilly air blew from the west. Lights on in neighbors' houses shut off. Locals let the soft patting of rain on houses lull them into a deep soft sleep.

Meanwhile at the house of a demon, his fiancé, and his little brother trouble was about. Outside on the cold pavement a girl and a boy lay amongst gathering puddles.

The boy seemed peaceful, sleep like. The girl to had let her eyes fall shut. Streaks stained her cheek and a frown graced her soft lips. She was curled against the side of the boy.

Any onlooker would see two teens asleep in the rain. Anyone who knew the story would see a broken girl resting uneasily by a boy for whom all hope had been lost. Both would take a few shallow breaths and writhe in the rain beating down.

A streak of sour light played across the velvet sky bringing with it a clash of thunder. The girl awoke.

"InuYasha", Kagome called shaking him. "Please don't be dead." She shook him lightly. "InuYasha." Another small tear fell from her eye falling to the pavement among the rain drops. And yet of all the cold liquid surrounding the pair that single tear was the iciest.

The boy took a shallow breath cracking a pair of amber eyes in the night. "Kagome", he breathed staring towards the sky.

The girl positioned her face above his so he could see her. "Are you alive?"

He nodded slightly. "Dunno for how long." His words slurred together incoherently.

"A long time."

He shook his head. "Please stay with me."

Kagome nodded her head vigorously. "Always."

The boy took another breath and fell asleep again.

Kagome took his hand in hers. Rain fell still from the sky as she herself decided to sleep.

Slowly the rain began to let up. The night sky faded into the orange pink glow of morning. The golden sun over took the sky.

Kagome opened her eyes against the glaring sun. "Inuyasha wake up", she said siting up rubbing her eyes. She stared at his face. "Time to wake up sleepy head", she repeated tapping his head. "Woohoo. Anyone home?" She knocked on his head. Nothing. She took his hand in her own. It was cold.

Kagome wrapped a set of two shaking fingers around his wrist to feel for a pulse. The familiar rhythmic pressure under the skin was gone. The blood stayed cold in his veins through a seemingly endless procession of family, funerals, hearses, therapists, and sympathetic yet self- obsessed friends.

A few years passed as Kagome steadily righted herself. On this night she stepped onto a stage of an arena. The show was sold out. She took her guitar and sat on a stool. Slowly words formed on her lips as she sang to her crowd.

At times life seems wicked 

_And I just can't see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn't enough_

_To make some wrongs seem right_

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees again_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Beside inside I know_

_That many feel this way_

_Children don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly_

_away… away_

_At times life's unfair_

_And you know it's plain to see_

_Hey God I know_

_I'm just a dot in this world_

_Have you forgot about me?_

_Whatever life brings_

_I've been through everything_

_And now I'm on my knees again_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Cause inside I know that_

_Many feel this way_

_Children don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly_

_Away… away_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Forget the pain and_

_Forget the sorrows_

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must strong_

_Cause inside I know that_

_Many feel this way_

_Children don't stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly_

_Away… away_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Are we hiding in the shadows?_

As she sang the song and strummed the chords she could think of only one person… her lost love Inuyasha. She remembered his words to her. "Become famous. Share your legacy with the world through your music." She was doing this now. And sharing his story to. Her music became stories of a broken girl and a confused boy. Tales of tragedy.

"I've done what you told me to", she whispered to the air around her one night. "InuYasha I did what you told me to. I got right. I became a good little christian girl. When can I see you again?"

_Hello my friend we meet again_

_It's been a while where should we begin… feels like forever_

_Within my heart are memories_

_Of perfect love you gave to me_

_I remember_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free… I'm careless… I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_

_How quickly life can turn around in an instant_

_It feels so good to reunite_

_Within yourself and within your mind_

_Let's find peace there_

_When you are with me_

_I'm free… I'm careless… I believe_

_Above all the others we'll fly_

_This brings tears to my eyes_

_My sacrifice_

_I just want to say hello again_

Kagome thought once more of Inuyasha mindlessly writing words on a page.

Years passed and Kagome waited for the die she would die and rejoin Inuyasha. She would wait and not bring her early demise. Inuyasha would want her to continue to "share her gift with the world". But always one song would bond Inuyasha and Kagome through her life. A song he wrote and she now sang calling him to help her.

_Please come now I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

_It seems I found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say,_

_Let me say_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

'It was', she would think remembering the fall that stole him from her.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Somewhere in His grace_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath_

_And with it let me say_

_Let me say_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Sad eyes follow me_

_But I still believe there's_

_Something left for me_

_So please come stay with me_

_Cause I still believe _

_There's something left for you and me_

_For you and me_

_For you and me_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge _

_And I'm thinking…_

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge_

_And I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

She sang it loudest and only to herself just to bring his soul closer back to her. Only to recapture the memory… He would always live through the broken girl who would share him with the world. And always they would stay tangled in her heart.

WOTW- Oh wow. Okay wasn't expecting that myself… I think I did a pretty darn good job myself. I mean okay 3 songs is a little excessive but I think they fit… sort of. Okay so those are all Creed songs. Old school yes but I still like them so bite me. Let's see… I used Don't Stop Dancing, One Last Breath, and My Sacrifice.

Well I do believe I updated as you all asked, ended it as I had planned, used my grimness in a time of happy, made myself cry, used three songs, and did a decent job of mixing this all into one final chapter. That's right… Tangled is over. Erm… THE END.

So if you love me at all you will hit that button. Thanks! Love y'all! And arigato for watching me transition myself in this story whose chapters really reflect events in my life at that time. Well hit the button I'll shut up. Bye! 3


End file.
